Insanity Island episode 1 season 1
by Drakoe555
Summary: A Hilarious spoof of survivors, but with the animorphs and insane challenges!


I do not own any thing you are about to read except the basic idea and Rodney.

Me: HELLO AND WELCOME TO ***DRUM ROLL*** Drakoe555's INSANITY ISLAND! AND MEET OUR GUESTS, the animorphs!! YA!

The animorphs come running on stage.

Me: You can stop running now.

Jake: NO AX FOUND THE FOOD COURT!

Ax: PUNCH-CH-CH-a COOGIES!!! GOOGIES! GIES! GYS!

Me: Security!

Security comes in and forces ax to demorph very nicely. With cattle prods.

Me: OK It's time for the splitting of the tribe, I will split you to teams of 2.

Me: eenie meenie minie moe catcha jakegoesoverthere tiga by the two rachelgoesoverthere,

Me:These are your team captains, Jake and Rachel. Jake chooses first.

Rachel: Why?

Me: because I'm BORED.

Jake: umm.... Cassie!

Marco: big surprise.

Rachel: Tobias

Jake: Marco

Rachel: ax

Jake: I wanted ax!

Me: too late now MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: now here are your teams flags

I hand Jake a picture of the Ellimist.

I hand Rachel a picture of my bathroom.

Me:Your fist challenge is... Raise your flag!

Right after that both teams run around aimlessly through the room, then ax raises the flag in the air with his hand.

Me: Rachel's team wins!

Jake:how di-

Me: we're going on commercial because I want a piece of cake!

*During commercials*

Jake: How did Rachel win?

Me: Ax raised the flag in the air.

Jake gives me a weird stare.

***Commercials are over***

Me: Welcome back to insanity island!

Fake claps are heard.

Me:Now, our next challenge is.... ***I open up an envelope*** Steal an ice cream truck then deliver at least 12 ice cream cones, drive into a lake, run a marathon, kick a can, blow up a Helmacrons ship, and finally, light yourself on fire for at least 10 seconds.

Me: your time starts.....................................................................

Rachel: when does i-

Me: NOW!

Both teams are running out of the stage, looking for an ice cream truck to steal. Then Tobias spots one at the edge of town, both teams are running WWWAAAAYYY over there, but on the way there Marco gets detracted by a group called "Animorphs anonymous" and goes to check it out.(We'll check up on him later.) Rachel sees a white van and goes spray paint the words "Ice cream truck" on it. Right before Rachel gets in Jake and the rest of his team (Minus Marco) steals it, then Rachel laughs at them because they still need to deliver 12 ice cream cones, so they stop at the ice cream parlor, and pick up 40 ice cream cones. Right after that they get mobbed by a bunch of little kids because they put the sign FOR FREE on the truck, and after 12 ice cream cones (and 4 flat kids) they bail. And drive the truck into the river, and start the marathon. Meanwhile Rachel and her gang found an ice cream truck and quickly sold 12 ice cream cones,and then they drove into the same lake that Jake drove his into, and hits both their ice cream trucks causing them to blow up and spraying ice cream all over the city, slowing down Jake and Cassie. Rachel and Tobias and ax quickly catch up, even though ax keeps morphing to human to eat the ice cream on the ground and keeps falling over.

When the marathon is finished, it's neck to neck and they each try to blow up a helmacron ship. But for now It'll be Marco's POV

Marco's POV

I decided to enter a group called animorphs anonymous because well there was some thing about the word animorphs. So I walk and tell them i'm here for animorphs anonymous and they tell me I'm right on time. I enter a room and there's a bunch of people in chairs and theres a speaker up on stage. I take a seat.

"Hello, the first thing on the road to recovery is getting to know each other a little better," The speaker says. "I'll go first. My name's Rodney and I am mentally retarded, we'll just go around a circle."

A kid next to Marco stands up and says, "I'm Drake," Drake says, "I'm the author of this story and I'm making myself look stupid by making a self insertion."

every one claps.

The kid next to him stands up and says, "I'm the reader of this story and I don't have anything better to do, so I'm reading fan fiction on the Internet." He says.

Very hesitant claps.

Next in the line is an old man who says "I am called the Ellimist, I am an immortal being and I do not interfere with the affairs of other species."

No one claps.

Next a kid stands up and says "I'm David, I'm a rat."

"Kid," Rodney says, "Don't be so hard on your self."  
"No, really I am."

"Okay." Rodney said a little disturbed, "Next is..."

"I think my name is Rachel from reading to many animorphs books."

Next is a blond kid that says "I'm Shawn Ashmore, I'm forced to play Jake on the animorphs TV show." He shudders at the memory.

Every one boos.

Next is a familiar looking andalite. "I'm Visser one."

"No," a women says, "I'm visser one!"

"FOOL! Didn't you read book 53?"

"I'm visser one!"  
"I'm visser one!"

"I'm visser one!"

After that they break into a fist fight and one of them accidental punches Shawn Ashmore and All that we see is a little cartoon dust cloud you see in the cartoons.

So of course I grabbed a chair and started whacking at stuff.

After the fight was ended every one had a bruise and/or a concussion.

Shawn Ashmore was pushed out a window. (Animorphs anonymous was on the top floor)

"Okay," Rodney began, "Time to finish introductions."

Finally I stood up and said "I'm Marco and I'm one of the actual characters in the series."

Every one agreed he was the most screwed up.

And finally there was a little space ship about 3 inches long that said, "We are the helmacrons! We will rule all the universe one day! Bow down to us!"

I knew that I was supposed to blow up a helmacron space ship, so I took a little popper that you throw on the ground and they snap at the helmacron ship and watched as it spun out of control. Then I met up with the rest of my team.

It took me a while but I finally found Jake and told him that now all we need

to do is kick a can and light ourselves on fire. Jake kicked a can. So I took out a match and it was one of the worst experiences in my life.

Back to third person 

Me: Jake's team wins!

Jake's team: YAY!

Rachel tackles every one foot ball style, when all of a sudden she's wearing a leather jacket and has a sword.

Me (Very scared): Well that's all the time we have for today's installment of INSANITY ISLAND!!!! SECURITY!

* * *

**_Sorry about the short story. Remember. Bad readers read a word and say it's boring. Good readers actually read the stuff. The best readers read and reveiw._**

**_Which are you?_**


End file.
